An Altered Life: The Moira Boscorelli Story
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: What the Third Watch Would Be Like If There Was A Female Boscorelli Around. My Perspective. PLEASE R&R.


**Disclaimer:**  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love.  
  
_Moira Boscorelli_ & _William Sullivan_ are chars created by me. They are my chars and I will do so what I please with them. :)  
  
**Fiction Synopsis:**  
This Fiction deals with The Youngest Boscorelli Sibling, a fictional char, created by me. She is a firefighter, Jimmy's former partner and is 25. She is 7 years younger than Maurice and 5 years younger than Mikey. The story deals with her life from the Episode 'Sleeping Dogs Lie' and the Season 5 Finale 'Monsters'. There are Spoilers, depending on what your idea of a Spoiler is. Mostly, it was re-written, with most of the script not used. This fiction is entirely based on what I wish would happen, if there was a female Boscorelli in it. So, PLEASE Read & Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.  
  
**Chapter Synopsis:**  
It is Jimmy's last week on the job. Moira stays partnered with Jimmy until his last day. With Jimmy gone, what will happen with Moira.

* * *

Bosco sat on the bench, in front of his locker. Buttoning his shirt, he stood up and tucked the tails into his pants. He looked around, late as always as he rushed to get everything on. From the other side of the locker, Tyrone Davis Jr. was preparing to walk out the door. He looked over at Bosco and shook his head, then looked towards Sasha Monroe, the Rookie, and Bosco's new partner. Sasha stepped up behind Davis and looked towards Bosco as well. She smiled and shook her head as Officer William Sullivan walked in.  
  
Sasha smiled, seeing William Sullivan. A strapping, well-built 6'3" version of his father, John Sullivan, he made the uniform look good. His wide shoulders and built chest made Female Cops and Civilians stare and gawk in amazement. William was the Atlas of the 55th Precinct. Most men wanted to look like him, and most women wanted him, yes, most. William moved past Bosco and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"You're gunna be late again, Bosco. Better shift it, or my father will ream you a new asshole. Role call is in 2 minutes." William stood over him and smirked, shaking his head towards the door. Bosco stood up and grabbed his belt and badge and nodded, walking towards Davis and Monroe. Right behind him, William walked, close, but not too close. William had 2 things on his mind. Being a good cop, like his father, and Moira Boscorelli, Bosco's only sister. William leaned towards Bosco.  
  
"How is Moira doing? Is she still kicking ass as a Firefighter? I have seen her over at the Station a lot lately. They run low on Firefighters again? She pulling the double shifts again? Did she cut her hair? Her long gorgeous dark curly locks seemed shorter than I am used to seeing. How has she been? She been all right? Is she still single? I hope so I would love to--" Bosco looked up at William, stopping dead in his tracks. He looked shocked and pissed off. He shoved William against the wall.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that! My sister is not another Trophy you can have sex with then leave them hanging! You got me? I don't want my sister with a Bucket Boy, and yes, I wouldn't mind seeing you two date, if she ever decides to, but NEVER talk about my sister like that again, or my gun and shovel will be used for Extra-Curricular activities! Get me?" Bosco glared up at William. He paused then stalked away, towards the Role Call Room. He was shaking his head and was red in the face. William blinked and released his body from the wall, following slowly behind. He shook his head, not sure why he deserved that.  
  
He moved in behind Bosco and sat next to Davis. He talked softly with him about the event that just happened and looked towards Monroe. Davis followed his gaze and shook his head. They continued their conversation as Sergeant Sullivan walked in and slammed his fist on the podium. He looked out at everyone and shook his head. He was not in a good mood, and with good reason. He was getting a lot of heat from the Nardo/Monroe/Boscorelli payoff mix-up, and the investigation was riding him hard. He passed papers to the Officer at his side and that officer went to passing them out.  
  
"All right, shut up! Here it is. Short and Sweet. Davis and Sullivan, your in 55-Charlie. Boscorelli and Monroe, your in 55-David. There is an Arsonist out there, and the Fire Department has been very busy. Expect some fire calls. Yes Boscorelli, I will send you first, especially after that Nardo stunt! Now get out there! And stay safe!" John Sullivan nodded to them and walked out, leaving Bosco and Monroe staring at each other. Davis and Sullivan walked out, laughing, and then split, Davis went to the car, and Sullivan went to get the Radio's. Monroe soon caught up to Sullivan and waited with him.  
  
Outside, Bosco stepped up next to Davis and looked towards the Fire Station. The truck was just pulling up from another fire. A group of now overly weary firefighters started to stumble off of the truck and move towards the station. Jimmy Doherty slipped out of the front seat and moved to guide the truck back into the station. Moira Boscorelli filed out of the side door behind DK looking tired and annoyed. Bosco looked towards Davis and then back towards his sooty, smoky smelling sister.   
  
"You gunna go talk to her, or let the argument continue? You can't stay mad at each other forever, can you?" Davis looked down at Bosco who had stiffened his lips and started to scowl. Growling he bumped into Davis as he walked towards 55-David. He hissed and glared towards Davis as he got in the driver's seat.  
  
"Mind your own business." Monroe stepped up behind Davis, with Sullivan as Bosco spoke those harsh words. Monroe looked up at Davis and then down to Bosco and shook her head. Sullivan looked over at the station as the truck finished backing in and saw Moira shedding her firefighting gear alongside Doherty and Walsh. He smiled and looked towards Davis.  
  
"Think I should go over there and talk to her? She looks like she could use some male adult companionship. Do you agree?" Davis looked up as William talked and blinked a few times. He shook his head and looked down at Monroe. Monroe had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"You're gunna go talk to her while she's in the middle of a 3 day long shift, over worked, and underpaid, on the outs with her brother over a gangster, while she is covered in fire shit? You do and I guarantee she will slap you and tell you to piss off. Go ahead, I bet you $50 right now that is what will happen." Monroe laughed and moved towards 55-David. She opened the door and looked towards the now walking partners.  
  
"Besides, if she needs male adult companionship, she works with 5 men. I am sure there is more than enough male companionship there. And she likes them." She slipped into the car and Bosco drove away down Arthur before William even had a retort. William looked at Davis and winked, moving towards the station. Davis shook his head and went to 55-Charlie.  
  
William was a few feet from the bay when 3 dirty firefighters stepped out and sat on the engine. Out of their gear, it was obvious that it was a dirty Doherty, Walsh and Moira. William smiled and moved towards them as Carlos and Holly walked down and towards Boy 55-3. Carlos nodded to William and smiled, giving him a wink as Holly ate an apple. William stepped up to Moira after nodding and winking back at Carlos. Moira was talking to Walsh and Doherty about the fire they were just involved with when she heard the voice from hell.  
  
"Hey Moira. How are you this lovely afternoon? I was wondering how your shift was going. I know you have been busy, but I was wondering if I could take you ou--" He was cut off by Moira, who looked up at him. Her face covered in soot she was only still dirty since the showers were taken up. She looked up, a scowl on her face and stood up from her seat on the engine's bumper. She got in his face, the mixed smell of Sun-Ripened Raspberry and Smoke filled Williams's nostrils. He suddenly felt a whack as his head turned, roughly, to the right. Moira pulled her hand back and made a fist at her side.  
  
"Piss off William. I do not want to go out with you, I never will want to go out with you. Now go back to doing whatever it is you do, because god knows your too busy looking at yourself in the mirror to do any real police work." She stalked off, into the bay, running up the stairs, bumping into DK, not stopping. Clean and smelling fresh, DK walked out to Doherty and Walsh and looked at William. Walsh and Doherty were slapping hands and laughing at the scene they just saw. DK figured it out by the red mark on Williams face, mixed with the scowl of anger at being turned down, again.  
  
"You will never get it, Sullivan. Go to work, leave her alone. She wants nothing to do with Cops right now, especially with the crap going on between her and her brother." Doherty stated, standing up as Walsh and DK moved into the bay, and back up the stairs. Doherty looked at William, over his shoulder and stared him down. William looked at Doherty, knowing he looked at Moira like a sister. William walked away as Doherty made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Showers open yet? You guys take forever!" Doherty joked as he saw that DK, Wilson and Gambit were fresh and cleaned up. Walsh looked up at the 3rd floor and shook his head. DK moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of soda and threw one to Walsh. Doherty sighed and knew from the shake of Walsh's head that Moira was upstairs, and that meant a NO GO for any man that works there.  
  
In the shower, Moira let the water run over her weary and soot covered body. Her long curly burgundy locks sprayed the shower as she shook her head and let the water drain off. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, as the hot water rinsed the soot and smoke smell form her. After a moment she heard movement outside the bathroom and a knock. She heard Doherty yell that he wanted in and she shook her head. Shutting off the water, she moved, grabbing a towel and wrapping her body in it. Coming out of the shower, Walsh and Doherty, who had moved to the 3rd floor, and waited in line, being the last 2 to need a shower, immediately turned their heads and scooted, without seeing her towel covered body, into the shower, shutting the door. Shaking her head she smiled slightly and grabbed her clothes, moving to her bunk, she pulled the curtain, to get dressed.

* * *

It had been just over an hour since William was once again turned down by Moira. Davis had collected his $50 and was still laughing about the whole situation. William was hunched in the chair, arms over his chest, growling about it. Davis looked over and prepared to speak as they heard a call come in.  
  
"55-David, respond to Fire at 108 and Lex. Fire enroute."  
  
"55-David. 108 and Lex. 10-4"  
  
Davis shook his head and laughed again. This day was turning out more and more entertaining. William turned down by Moira again, Monroe and Bosco on arson patrol, and he was the only one having a great day. He loved it. He could see the smoke from where they were parked, outside the corner coffee shop. He shook his head and leaned on the car, sipping his coffee. William got out and looked over, grabbing his coffee.  
  
"Wipe the dumb smirk off of your face. So she turned me down. I have a line of girls waiting to hook up with me. Who does she think she is?" William rattled on about how perfect he was as Davis rolled his eyes and slowly let his voice trail off as he ignored the mans self-encouragement. Watching the smoke he heard their call.  
  
"55-Charlie, respond to Fire at 108 and Lex, back-up needed. 55-David and Fire responded."  
  
"55-Charlie responding. 108 and Lex, back up. 10-4"  
  
Davis moved to the drivers seat as William slowly moved towards the passenger seat. Getting in, they turned on the lights and siren, quickly driving the 8 blocks to the fire scene. Blocking the Main part of Lex, they got out and moved people away from the fire scene. They were parallel to 55-David, who was doing the exact same thing, with not much success. Engine 34 pulled up blocking part of 108 as firefighters scrambled around, hooking up lines. William looked over, seeing Moira and Doherty moving to go in. He knew the building was a sweatshop and shook his head, knowing all the people he was pushing back, were probably relatives. He kept trying to move people back as he watched Moira and Doherty disappear into the smoky door.  
  
In the fire the smoke was thick and heavy. Following the cries for help, Doherty took a sharp left and Moira, unable to see, kept going straight, thinking he was in front of her.   
  
Following the wall she called for him, not hearing him. She reached for her radio and called, now lost in the smoke. She got a response and found out he turned. She turned around and moved back in the direction she came from. She kept talking into the radio, calling for help and assistance. She called for Jimmy over the radio, not getting a response. She knew not to run, but she got in her hands and knees, moving towards the direction he said he went in.  
  
Outside, Bosco turned his head hearing his sister's voice calling for assistance. DK and Walsh jumped into action, running towards the building. Not hearing Doherty respond to her calls, they knew there was trouble. They moved into the building and followed the hallway. They took the left and searched for Jimmy, not finding him immediately. In the building they saw the fire getting closer and Walsh moved back towards the door. They couldn't find Jimmy on that side, and moved to find Moira.   
  
It had been 5 minutes since Moira's last call for Jimmy. A team from Engine 34 moved in to find Jimmy and any other people hurt. Walsh and DK, who were now walking upright, moving slowly to see if they could find Moira, were finding other people, but not Moira. They started pulling people out, and looked up at the building, frowning. Looking around, they looked to see if Jimmy had been found. Shaking their heads they moved back into the building veering to the right this time. Walsh was on his hands and knees as he felt something. It felt like a body. Moving his helmet to shine on the body he saw the FDNY coat. She turned the body over and saw the mask. He picked up the body, knowing by the weight of it, that is was a female. He nodded to DK and ran outside with her.  
  
Bosco saw them carry his sister out and lay her on the ground. A few feet away, Doc was helping out Jimmy, who was unconscious as well. Carlos ran over and pulled Moira's mask and helmet off. Checking for her pulse and respiration, he looked at Walsh. Bosco ran over and kneeled beside her. Looking at Carlos, he asked if she was all right. Carlos nodded and grabbed an O2 mask and covered her face with it. After a moment her eyes opened, bloodshot and red. She looked up at Carlos, realizing what happened, she started coughing. Walsh put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down as Bosco reached down and hugged her.  
  
"You're..crying.." She coughed again, trying to catch her breath. Bosco wiped his eyes and looked at Walsh. Walsh knew by the look what he wanted and nodded, helping Moira stand up and helping her to the ambulance. They both got in with Jimmy's stretcher, as they prepared him to transport. The ambulance doors closed and Moira, mask still on, rested her body against Walsh, her head falling on his shoulder. Walsh blinked and looked down at her, gently moving an arm around her shoulders, holding her. Everyone was exhausted, physically and emotionally. They all knew Jimmy was leaving, and that would leave them with Captain Steeper. Moira didn't mind him, but he was very pushy and annoying.  
  
They arrived at the hospital and after Kim and Doc pulled Jimmy out, Walsh helped Moira out. She moved behind Jimmy's stretcher, using Walsh as a walker. Mary Proctor looked at her and raised an eyebrow, seeing how pale she was under that smoky soot covered face. Se went to grab a wheelchair, but Moira shook her head, preferring to walk than be pushed. Walsh shrugged to Mary and moved her passed the trauma rooms. Moira paused for a minute as they checked on Jimmy. Seeing how he was made her collapse, forcing Walsh to grab her quickly and sweep her into his arms. Mary rushed over, and guided Walsh to an Exam room. After getting one of the Doctors to check on her, Mary hooked up another mask of O2 and put it on Moira's face.

* * *

A few hours later, Jimmy and Moira were sharing a room, and waiting to be signed out. Jimmy was bragging about the fire as Moira looked out the window. All of the firefighters from the 55 were there, listening as Moira zoned out. She thought about her brothers and how she could have been seriously hurt or died, without talking to her brother. They had a dumb fight, over a dumb man. She thought back to that day as a tear came to her eye. It streamed down her cheek, smearing the soot covering her cheek. She looked over, seeing the doctor signing them out. She stood up, and got her things, walking out. She left them all talking and moved out to the hallway. She saw her brother and frowned. She moved by him and out to the engine. Running behind her he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Stop. What are you doing? You can't go back to work. We need to talk." Bosco turned her as she looked up at him. She pulled out of his arm. The firefighters soon followed, and got on the truck, waiting for her to stop talking with her brother.  
  
"I will not stop, I am going to the station to take a shower and go home. I am not going back to work since this happened I have 2 days off. I know we do, and we will at home, after your shift. Not until then." She walked from him, leaving him hanging. Bosco blinked as Monroe came out with 2 cups of coffee. She watched Moira get into the engine and it drive off. She shrugged and looked towards the car.  
  
"Our shift is almost over, are you ready to go in and go home?"  
  
"Yes, let's go in early. After what happened, Sully has to let me go home early." They moved to the car and got in as Bosco rested his head against the headrest. He looked at Monroe and sighed. Monroe looked back, her face blank as she stared back at him, wondering why he looked so strained. She knew though, and she knew that he would not talk about it until he was done talking to his sister. She turned on the car for him and looked out the window. Bosco paused a moment and then put the car in drive, heading towards Camelot.

* * *

Around 11 PM, after getting cleaned up and being sent home, Moira pulled up to the apartment building she lived in. She looked up at the 2nd floor and towards the window that was their apartment. She shared an apartment with her brother, Bosco, and from the looks of it, and the lack of his vehicle being around, she knew he wasn't home yet. She turned off the ignition of her 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, and slid out of it. Looking around, she moved the driver's side mirror so it bent against the car and shut the door, moving to the trunk. She popped the trunk and pulled her FDNY bag out, slamming the trunk shut. She looked towards the door and closed her eyes, imagining what her bed felt like. Opening her eyes she heard a car pull up and saw her brothers 1972 Mustang pull up behind her car. She sighed softly and waited for him to get out, not sure what he planned to do, or say.  
  
Maurice got out of his car and turned the alarm on. He saw his sister leaning against the trunk of her car and inhaled deeply. They had much to talk about, and it would all be discussed, tonight. He was cleaned up as well, in a black button down shirt and black jeans, the shirt un-tucked. Moira crossed her arms over her Baby Blue Baby T that read 'Princess' in English Script across her chest. Her waist length black curly hair was pulled up in a messy bun with ringlets of curls around her face. Her olive skin and hazel eyes shimmered in the lamp light. She stared at her brother, her eyes bloodshot still. She stood up to her full height and stared at him as he stopped before her. She uncrossed her legs, letting the knee length black skirt hug her thighs.  
  
"Must you wear those clothes in front of the bucket boys? I know they are a bunch of horny men. Have to be with a woman as good looking as you to be there." He smiled, trying to lighten her mood. They had not talked in almost 4 days. Every time they even came close to talking, either a call would stop them or she would walk away from him, using some fire excuse to avoid him. Moira raised an eyebrow and shook her head, not finding it amusing. Maurice shook his head and put his hands up in slight defeat.  
  
"Come on, Moira! You can't stay mad at me forever! I did what I had to do! It isn't my fault! Nardo tried to ruin my career! It isn't my fault this all went down. Talk to me, please? Come on, Moira. I'll buy you dinner, let's just PLEASE talk about this." He was getting frustrated and his voice was getting louder. Moira looked down, shaking her head for a moment, then looked back up, as she moved to open her trunk and throw her bag back in it. She turned back to him.  
  
"White Castle and I want a meal this time! And yes, we will talk, over some mini burgers and mini fries." She smiled slightly to him and reached for his hand. Maurice smiled and slid his hand into hers and then spun her, throwing her 5'7", 140 pound frame over his shoulder. Moira let out a scream as he ran down the street, towards the fast food joint she wanted to eat at. Moira laughed and kicked her legs as he turned a corner and dropped her on her feet. She looked up at him and shook her head as they walked the rest of the 4 blocks to White Castle.  
  
At the restaurant, Moira had the 25 burgers and 10 fries meal. Bosco watched his sister eat and shook his head. He knew she could down all of that in one sitting, and knew not to get in her face while she did it. He looked at her, taking a fry and eating it as she looked up, in the process of eating her 8th burger. He leaned down on his arms and wiped his face with his hand as their eyes met.  
  
"So... Talk..." Moira looked up at Bosco talked to her. She raised a brow and nodded, wiping her face with a napkin. She sighed softly and bit into another bite of the burger, finishing it off, as she looked down, eating a fry.  
  
"You know I went to High School with Nardo's sister. You know I am still friends with her. Even though her brother is a low level Mobster, doesn't mean you had the right to do what you did. You signed a death warrant for Allie and now he will be killed. When, who knows, but I took all of the heat for what you did to him. Bella came down on me, yelling at me and screaming at me, over the stunt you pulled in the station. How am I supposed to even try to talk to her now? I know he was trying to ruin your life and your career as a cop, but you could have thought of another way. Screaming about him giving information, in front of his boss, was wrong. Now his life is in your hands. How do you know he won't get revenge on you, or attack you, for what you did? He has no life now, and he is being hunted. He is a desperate man, Mo, and I was mad at you for not thinking before you acted. What are Mikey and I gunna do if he attacks you, or kills you? I can't handle Mikey alone, and you know that. Ma can't either. I know I flew off the handle when it happened, but that's only because of Bella. I'm sorry, Mo. After tonight, I am tired of fighting with you. If something happened to either of us, where we died, I don't want it to be without you knowing I love you." She wiped her face as tears started streaking down her cheeks. Maurice tilted his head and looked at her as she ate more food. He could tell she was crying because she was upset, not because of her eyes being irritated.  
  
"I know I did a rash thing, and I know it, and I'm sorry. But I am not sorry for what I did. If someone set you up and framed you for arson, potentially throwing your life down the toilet and flushing, wouldn't you do something about it? He tried to get them to think I was taking kick backs. That is a federal offense. Not only would I have lost my job, I might have gone to jail. I did what I had to save my job, and Sasha's job. You have to understand that."  
  
They sat, talking at the restaurant until 2 AM. They had been for 3 hours and wolfed down over 50 burgers and 30 packets of fries. They talked about work, stupid shit, and how they felt about it. They talked about their own lives, and what they have missed from each other over the past week. They talked about potential dates, and who was hitting on them that week. Eventually, they got kicked out and started walking home. The weather was cold, but they didn't mind. Cold was always better than hot to them. They made it home and walked in, looking around. Moira looked at Maurice and smiled.  
  
"I am going to bed. I am stuffed and exhausted. Night, Love you." She kissed his cheek and he hugged her tightly. Moira moved into her room and shed her clothes, changing into a pair of shorts, and her FDNY T- Shirt. Crawling into bed she turned the TV on. She always needed the TV to put her to sleep that is why she fell asleep on the Stations couch 95% of the time. It had become a habit most of the guys had gotten used to. After a few minutes she passed out, TV still on.  
  
Maurice had cleaned up a few items and sat in front of the TV, thinking about everything they had talked about. He dazed out and eventually came to around 4 AM. He stood up and turned the TV off, moving towards his room. He saw the light on in Moira's room and walked in, quietly slipping to the TV and shutting it off. He moved out of her room and into his, shutting the door. He lay on his bed as he heard the cars go by outside his window.

* * *

It was Jimmy's last day at the 55 Station and everyone was feeling it. Jimmy and Kim were talking outside as Moira, Walsh, DK, Roberts, and Smith were playing cards at the kitchen table. They were all very quiet, as Kim came from outside and went to her locker. Moira looked up at Jimmy came up and she saw he was upset. She watched him go upstairs and stood up, looking at Kim, then going up after him. She stopped at the top of the stairs as she watched him move around, and pack his things.  
  
"Something happen?" She stepped up, moving to her bunk, and sitting on it. She looked up at him as he rolled some shirts up and stuffed them into the bag. Jimmy moved, so she couldn't see her face. She stood up and moved to him, so he had to look at her.  
  
"She gave me back the ring. She dumped me." Jimmy coldly stated as his eyes watered up and he looked to Moira. Moira raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together, nodding slowly, starting to pace in front of him. Jimmy stuffed more clothes in the bag as he emptied his locker.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry Jimmy. I know you have planning this for a while. Is there anything I can do?" She sat on his bunk, looking up at him with sad eyes. She got confused though. Why would Kim turn him down? She has wanted him for years and he was wanted her, but they never got a hint, not after Bobby died. She looked at his bag then at him.  
  
"No, there is nothing you can do. She turned me down; I bought a ring for nothing. Guess I deserve it." Jimmy grabbed his stuff off the top shelf and stuffed it in the bag. Moira stood up and moved downstairs. She leaned against the counter, frowning. Their shift was almost over, and soon, Jimmy wouldn't be coming back. She saw Kim come from the living room and move to the stairs. She shook her head and moved her view away from Kim. Walsh and DK looked down at their cards as they saw the tension in the room get a lot thicker. Moira looked at them and shook her head. Waiting until Kim left, she finally sat down, straddling the chair, leaning her chest against the back. Walsh looked towards her and then her cards.  
  
"You gunna get back in the game or leave us hanging?" Walsh tilted his head, trying to her see her face. She was looking down, her face blocked by her lock of hair that she always had hanging. She shook her head as her chin rested on her hands on the back of the chair. DK looked down at her foot moving, heel to floor, rapidly. He looked up to Walsh and shook his head as Moira stood up. Walsh watched her and got ready to stop her from whatever she planned on doing. Moira ran down the stairs and looked towards 55-3, where Kim was working with Doc on re-stocking the bus before the shift ended. Doc looked up and saw Moira staring at Kim. He tapped Kim's arm and nodded his head towards Moira. Kim looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Back off, Moira. I have enough shit to deal with today. I don't need yours." Kim turned back around as Walsh and DK made it outside to watch what was going on. Moira raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She put her hands on her hips, starting to shiver, if it was from cold or how pissed off she was, no one was really sure. The Precinct was starting to fan out and the group of regulars, Bosco, Davis, Sullivan, Sully, and Monroe came out together. They made their way to their cars and started talking about what was going on that night. Sasha looked towards the Station, where she walked by every night and saw Moira and the group of firefighters gathering around. He looked towards Bosco, speaking up.  
  
"Hey, Boz, I think your sister is about to get into a fight with someone. All the boys are getting together, and circling around. Who do you think pissed her off now?" Sasha stated as they all looked in that direction and saw someone turn towards Moira. Bosco's eyes widened as he saw the gathering crowd and moved towards it. Moira could fight, he knew that. She learned how to defend herself with Karate, Self-Defense, Tae- Kwon-Doe, and just being as strong as she was. They all chased after Bosco as he came up to the scene. He watched them talk, barely able to hear the words over mumbling and the firefighters talking.  
  
"Shit you been through!? Have you heard yourself lately? You finally got him back and you turn him down? What are you, deranged!? You are so self-involved, and so full of yourself, you don't know a good thing when it comes up and bites you in the ass! Jimmy thinks he doesn't deserve you, but he's wrong. You don't deserve him, you never did." Moira placed her hands on her hips as she finished spitting out the truth. The surrounding people stared in awe; mouths open as Kim stared at Moira in total disbelief. Bosco shook his head and shifted through the crowd so he was standing next to Walsh, directly behind Moira.  
  
From above, Jimmy stared out the window, listening to the verbal argument. He moved away from the window as Kim started to respond back. He sat on his bunk as the argument continued, and the crowd got bigger. The crowd went from about a dozen people, to around 30 or 40. The voices were getting louder as the argument got more heated. Jimmy covered his face with his hands as he sat on his bunk, unsure of what to do, or how to handle the developing situation.  
  
"I never said he didn't deserve me! I have loved him as long as I can remember. Bobby knew all about it, and he tried to help as much as he could, until he died. You think you know, but you don't, so stop acting like the mediator and go cook something." Kim turned away, mumbling something Moira couldn't understand. Moira was now shaking harder and growling as Kim mentioned Bobby, and Kim's ideas on what Bobby felt about her relationship with Jimmy. Moira busted out laughing and leaned on her knees, then stopped abruptly. She moved to Kim, grabbing her arm and turning her body, so she could look Kim in the eyes. Moira got very close to her face as she prepared to give Kim the reality check of her life. The entire crowd moved slightly as Bosco and Walsh moved to grab Moira, but stopped as she spoke.  
  
"You think Bobby liked listening you babble about Jimmy and how you were hurt by him all the time? Bobby was in love with you and you were too into your own problems to even acknowledge his affection towards you! You slept with Bobby, but you never loved him, he was just another mark on your wall. Give it up Kim, what you think Bobby did for you, and what he really did, are two completely different things! I talked to Bobby all the time, you never listened to his problems, and you just talked about your own! You never cared for Bobby; he was just someone to bitch at when you had problems, which was ALL THE TIME! GET OVER YOURSELF!" Moira screamed the last few words which made the crowd move slightly. Kim shook her head and shoved Moira back, mumbling a colorful metaphor. Moira stumbled slightly, but moved, slamming her shoulder into Kim's chest, barreling her into the Ambulance door. Kim's body slammed into the door, making the handle bar jab her in the back. Kim yelled as Bosco, Walsh, DK, and Doc ran to them and tore them apart. Kim struggled against Doc and DK for a moment as Bosco and Walsh pulled Moira into the Bay. Moira fought as Bosco slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Knock it off! Moira, stop it! Leave it alone, give it up! You're fighting with her over Jimmy! KNOCK IT OFF! Chill out!" Bosco tried to stop her, but Moira was beyond pissed off. She shoved Bosco back and ran towards where Kim was sitting, now on the Ambulance. Walsh saw Bosco fall and ran after her, grabbing her arm, spinning her and hoisting her over his shoulder. Moira struggled and screamed against him as her hair fell out of the bun it was in and sprayed everywhere. Walsh shook his head and carried her up to the showers, tossing her into the girls shower room and turning on the cold water. Jimmy looked up, seeing what Walsh was doing and shook his head.  
  
"You chill out!" Walsh slammed the bathroom door as Bosco came up, hearing her hissing and the shower running. He looked towards Jimmy, who had moved beside Walsh. He shook his head and glared up at Jimmy. Walsh looked between them and put his hands up. Bosco stood tall as Jimmy looked down at him. Jimmy puffed out his chest waiting for Bosco to talk.  
  
"Don't you two start now! Knock it off, Bosco, go downstairs and wait for Moira to come out! Jimmy, finish packing and come downstairs. I see one more fight; you are all getting thrown in the shower!" Walsh said to them as they got ready to argue. Bosco moved towards Moira's locker, shaking his head as the water turned off in the bathroom. Walsh knocked on the door as Jimmy moved to finish cleaning his locker out. Walsh heard Moira cursing and knocked again.  
  
"What?" Moira growled through the door. Bosco came over with a change of clothes for her. Walsh took them and Bosco moved downstairs, leaving Walsh with the bathroom. Walsh sighed and spoke through the door. Moira listened to him and shook her head, throwing her clothes into the floor.  
  
"Moira, I had to. You almost broke her ribs. Don't be mad at me for trying to help both of you. I have a change of clothes for you, I know you need them. Open the door, please? I know there is a towel in there. I will leave the clothes here, and hopefully, you will come out and we can talk." He put the clothes at the door and walked away, going down the stairs. He heard the door click, and then shut again.  
  
Moira stood in the bathroom, getting into dry clothes as she stared at herself. She has minor scratch marks on her face from Kim's nails, but overall, she was fine. She dried her face, and combed her hair, fixing it so it was back to her tidy bun. She looked around, gathering her clothes up and moved out into the bunk room. She moved outside and placed her clothes over the balcony, so they could dry. She saw downstairs where Bosco was leaning against his car, waiting for her. She breathed deeply and moved down to the kitchen, looking at the group of firefighters and paramedics that were talking. Everyone shut up as she came down. Jimmy looked at her, and shook his head. She looked from him to Walsh, who had moved to the counter, leaning against it. Jimmy moved to her.  
  
"We are getting together, at Haggerty's, if you want to come. Kind of a last hurrah for all of us, before I leave. You are welcome to come if you want, Kim won't be there. You should join us." He patted her shoulder as she grabbed her bag, and nodded. She looked over at Walsh again, who pointed down the stairs. She knew he wanted her to go down and talk to Bosco. She sighed and moved downstairs, stopping in the street, seeing her brother. She continued her steps and stopped before him, clenching her jaw, ready for the speech.  
  
"I heard everyone is going to Haggerty's for Jimmy's going away party. I was actually invited, care to be my date?" He looked down at her, smiling softly. She looked up at him and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her back. He smiled as she pulled away. He escorted her to the passenger side as she got in, and moved to the driver's side. Backing up, she uttered but one statement.  
  
"I love you, Mo." 


End file.
